Dark Hearted Love
by JeffTheKillerLovesKnives
Summary: I came face to face with a man who wants me dead. At first he seemed like he would stop at nothing until I was dead. After making the mistake of letting him stay with me after he promised not to kill me, I started to question how I really felt about him. Could I be falling for a cold-blooded murderer? Jeff The Killer love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I'm finally putting up a new story for you all. I have only put up one story since I had this account so I decided to add some stories that I already wrote in a notebook. I hope you all enjoy it! It is a Jeff The Killer love story. It is rated M just to be safe... And for minor violence and gore... Have fun my children!**

**Jeff: Why are you using my name for your pen name?**

**Me: Because you're awesome.**

**Jeff: Really?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Jeff: You sure you're not lying?**

**Me: Nope. *huggles***

**Jeff: Well... I am pretty beautiful. *smiles***

**Me: Yes... Yes you are... NOW JEFF! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Jeff: NO NEED TO YELL!**

**Me: I'LL YELL IF I WANT TO YELL!**

**Jeff: FINE! JeffTheKillerLovesKnives does not own me. She only owns the story and every other character that isn't me. So enjoy.**

-Jade's P.O.V-

'Good night sweetheart.' My mother said to me as she tuck me in for the night. I smiled and said 'Good night to her' as she place a kiss on my forehead. With that said she walk towards the door, turn the lights off, and close the door. I let the sleepiness take me over as the wind blows softly across the window.

However, outside of the cold night came a figure with an evil grin. Holding a blade in his hand he chuckle with a sick twisted mind.

I was happily sleeping when a loud scream broke me from my trance. I sat upright and rubbed my eyes. The scream came again and I knew I wasn't just dreaming. 'What the hell is going on?' I think to myself while I was running towards my parent's room. My hands started to sweat and shake. When I rushed into my parents' room I give out a gasp.

My parents were laying in their bed, eyes staring at the ceiling blank and lifeless and mouths wide open from previous screaming. Their throats were covered with crimson blood from a deadly slice. Their middle was cut open and the guts were visible to the human eye. Finally, they had smiles carved into their cheeks and **'Go To Sleep'** was written on the wall in their blood.

After walking towards their bed, I dropped to my knees and stared. 'Who could have done this?' I asked myself as I stared at their corpses. I wanted to puke, but just couldn't. I was not sure of what to do next.

Then out of nowhere comes a cold, pale, hand covering my mouth; and then I felt a cold, metallic, knife press into my throat. I stood up fast, struggling to break free of my attacker. A cold, evil laugh echoed in my ear from behind, "The more you try to struggle, the easier it will be for me to kill you," A deep voice whispered into my ear and I could tell my attacker was male. Sounded like he was about in his twenties. After hearing what he said I instantly stopped. "See that?" The man pointed his knife towards my parent's lifeless bodies. "Aren't they beautiful? I did it myself. Maybe you should look like them too!" He chirped. The knife glinted in the moonlight and it made it's way to the corner of my mouth. I felt him push it deep into my skin, although it wasn't deep enough to break skin. I kicked back and my heel collided with his shin.

He groaned and his grip loosened enough for me to break free. I pushed him as hard as I could away from me and ran towards the door. However, his cold hand grabbed my ankle and I fell on my face on the floorboards. The sound of my chin colliding with the floor echoed. The man spun me around and grabbed my throat. I clawed at his hand, but he didn't move. His face leaned next to my ear, "I want to see your face and hear your beautiful screams, when I kill you."

My eyes widened. The guy had a pale white face, blacked ringed eyes that does not seem to blink, and the thing that caught my eyes the most was his smile. It looked exactly like the smile he carved into my parent's face. "Like it? Don't I look beautiful?" He asked and snickered. I pulled my fist back and flung it into his face. It hit his nose and he grabbed it in pain with a hiss. I was able to get out from under him and ran as fast as I could out of the house. 'The woods behind me should hide me!' I thought before glancing behind me as I ran. The guy was smiling and he stepped out the back door and chased after me.

His menacing laugh rang in my ears, even though I have been running for a while. Finally after a few more minutes of running, the laughing faded and stopped. 'I must have lost him by now,' I thought and slowed my pace until I finally came to a stop. My hand grasped onto a tree trunk and I bent over, my hands on my knees and tried to slow my breathing. A sharp pain hit the back of my thigh and I squeaked in pain, falling to my knees. I looked at the source of the pain and saw that there was a small pocket knife protruding from the back of my thigh. The laughing stared again and it sounded close. I turned onto my back and saw the man walking towards me again.

My teeth bit into my lip and I yanked the knife from my thigh, groaning in pain. This seemed to make the man smile more. He watched me intently and waited to see what I would do. I took this chance and threw the knife at his head. His hand shot up and he caught the knife with inhuman speed. 'How the hell did he do that!?' I screamed in my head. He laughed and watched as I scrambled to my feet and limp away. He slowly followed, giving me a chance to get a safe distance away before started to walk a bit faster. 'Why the hell is he playing with me? Why hasn't he killed me yet?' I thought and kept limping.

"Hahahahahaha! I'm giving you a slight chance. We both know you're not in the best shape. I'm not trying and you're still in my view. I could easily kill you!" He screamed from behind. Tears rolled down my face and I pushed myself harder. 'I can't die. I just can't!' I closed my eyes and pushed myself as hard as I could. Since my eyes were closed, I didn't realize that someone was in front of me and I ran straight into them. I felt muscular arms wrap around me and I screamed. I tried to break free and fell to the ground when the arms let me go. The shadowy figure bend down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I screamed again and punched the figure in the face and heard a 'oof' sound and a curse come from the person. This voice wasn't the sound of my attacker from earlier.

This one was different and familiar to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked the first chapter. I'm so sorry for changing it to first person and having a different name. I guess it's against the rules to have a story in second person so I had to change it. Sorry again. I hope It's still good. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story. So anyway! I don't have much else to say. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but I like leaving you all with cliff hangers. So anyway! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Me: :3 I don't know what to say**

**Jeff: *smirks and pulls out knife* I like this story so far! I get to torture people.**

**Me: Not for long. You will be a nice boy.**

**Jeff: No I won't. If I don't get to kill anyone else, I'll kill you.**

**Me: *takes knife* No you won't! I'm going to keep this until you apologize.**

**Jeff:*rolls eyes* I'm sorry now can I have my knife**

**Me: No. I don't believe you.**

**Jeff: Come on! I apologized! *jumps on me* give me my knife!**

**Me: *pushes him away* No! *runs away* Enjoy!**

**Jeff: JeffTheKillerLovesKnives doesn't own me! Owns everything else.**

**-Jade's P.O.V-**

"Ow! That hurt! What the hell was that for Jade?"

I stopped dead and realize that it was my best friend Jonathan. I slapped a hand over my mouth, "I'm so sorry... I... I thought you were someone else. I thought you were trying to kill me!"

Jonathan looked down at me after helping me up. "Are you okay? I saw you limping away from something and..." he stopped and his eyes widen. "Oh god you're bleeding!" He dropped to his knees and started to examine the stab wound. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around my leg before holding onto my arms tight enough, not to tight, to keep me from falling over.

I shook my head, "No! That monster killed them and he's still chasing me!" After I said this I quickly looked behind me to see if I could find the man. A sigh escaped my lips once I realized he wasn't there. Tears roll down my face and Jonathan looked at me confused.

"What monster? Killed who? Where? There's no one there." He said looking behind me.

"Some guy! He killed my parents and he tried to kill me too! He was just chasing me! He threw his knife at me!" I threw myself at him and balled my hands into fists against his chest and cried. His arms snuck around me and held me close. One arm rubbed circles on my back while the other held me up and against him.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. Let's go to my house and we can talk more about this while I fix your leg." He picked me up and carried me to his house, into his room. I told him everything that just happened to me while he stitched my leg. I finish by telling him what the man looked like, crying half the time.

"It's alright. Let's get some sleep. We can't do anything right now. Well call the police in the morning. You look exhausted and you really should get some sleep." He puts the first aid kit away and let me crash on his bed while he sleeps on the floor.

**-Next Morning-**

My eyes flung open and I sat upright. At first I thought it was all a dream when I realized I was on Jonathan's bed. I sighed and got up. Jonathan wasn't on the floor so I walked to the door. It opened just as I was about to grab the handle and Jonathan was standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Jade! You're awake. How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Not too good considering what happened last night." I look at the ground and sighed. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you fell any better. I called the police and told my parents about what happened. They said 'you can stay here until you feel better'." He explained and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, "Thank you," I mumble and followed him downstairs after he offered to get me breakfast. I got downstairs and the police were in the doorway talking to Jonathan's mother. They saw me and lightly pushed by his mother and came to me.

"We need you to tell us what happened last night." A tall, short brown haired cop asked. After explaining everything the police left and started to look for the killer.

**-Time skiperooo-**

I gasped and sat up in my bed, sweat drenching my face. It's been about two weeks since the incident. I was going to be put into a foster home, but Jonathan and his parents agreed to take me in. My parents' house belongs to me now, but I still don't feel ready to return there. There were too many memories that I wasn't ready to face quite yet. I now stayed in the guest room in Jonathan's house and have a job. I got up and took a shower before leaving and going to work after getting ready. I got to Hot Topic and began working.

Once my shift was over, I closed up the shop and left. As I was walking back to Jonathan's house, I felt as though someone was watching me. I spun around, expecting to see someone, but there wasn't anyone there. I thought that it may be the killer coming back to kill me. I picked up my pace and I hear footsteps behind me. The footsteps got louder and faster. I spun around to see who it was and I saw a woman running past me, trying to avoid the oncoming storm. My heart slowly started to slow down a bit when I realized I wasn't being followed after all. Once my breathing was back to normal, I turned and start walking again.

I passed by an alley way and a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. My back was pressed into a person. I wanted to scream for help, however, a hand was slapped over my mouth. I struggled and tried to break free, but it was no use. I felt a warm sickly breath on the side of my neck and a snake like tongue licks it creepy._ "So we meet again."_ a voice whispered evilly into my ear which my made my eyes widen.

_"Now I'm going to finish what I started."_

**Sorry everyone! I don't mean to leave you with cliff hangers. I have more chapters already written so it won't take as long to update so the cliff hangers shall get better. I won't have many cliff hangers in the next few chapters I don't think. Sorry they're short. The looked longer when I wrote them on my phone. I'll try and make them longer. I think the next chapter may be longer. Well. I hope you all enjoyed it! I hope you all stay with me even though these first two chapters were short and had cliff hangers. I won't have as many cliff hangers in the next few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy so sorry again for taking so long. I'll try to update faster. I'm sorry for the short chapters with cliff hangers. Enjoy!**

**Jeff: Do I get to kill her?**

**Me: No!**

**Jeff: *gives puppy dog eyes* Pwease?**

**Me: No!**

**Jeff: Pwease?**

**Me: No.**

**Jeff: Fine! I'll just kill you instead!**

**Me: Nononononononnonononono! *runs away***

**Jeff: *chases you while laughing like a maniac***

**Me: I still have your knife!**

**Jeff: *runs faster* what was that!? I'll get you!**

**Me: *picks up speed* Nononononononononon! Jeffrey! Stop! Don't kill me!**

**Jeff: I can't kill the girl so I'll kill you instead!**

**Me: I'll let you kill someone else!**

**Jeff: *stops* Fine. It better be soon. I'll need my knife back to do so.**

**Me: As long as you don't kill me.**

**Jeff: Fine. I won't kill you.**

**Me: I'll give it back once you get to kill someone... Enjoy! Sorry for our little... Disagreement... We tend to argue a lot.**

**Jeff: Doesn't own me! Read and review!**

Jade realized who's voice it was and tried to pull away, but he had her on a strong grip. She kicked him in the shin again, hoping he'll let her go. He groaned, but kept his hold. "Can't get me off the easy. Now let's finish this." He pressed his knife into her throat and she grabbed his hand to keep it away so he wouldn't be able to kill her. She sank her teeth into his hand and drew blood from the flesh. He cursed and let go of Jade's mouth.

"Let me go you bastard!" She snapped once she was able to speak.

"Bitch! Don't make me anymore angry!" His cold hand grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He pressed Jade against the wall so her face was pressed against the bricks. His hips slammed into the back of hers, keeping her immobile.

Jade groaned in pain and tried to get away but realized she really couldn't get anywhere. He was wearing black dress pants, a white hoodie that was stained with blood. He laughed coldly, "You're weak! I'm not even trying!"

"Asshole!" Her head slammed back into his face and he stumbled backwards, dropping his knife. Jade grabbed the knife and knocked him over onto his back. She sat on his stomach and raised the knife high above her head, tip aiming at his heart.

"Go ahead! You're a wimp! You couldn't kill me! And even if you did I can't die!" He laughed again. She clutched the knife tighter and raised it as high as she could. Her purple eyes closed, teeth clenched. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked down at him and saw him smirking at her, waiting. Even though he killed her parents and then tried to kill her, she just couldn't bring herself to kill him. No matter how much she wanted revenge.

The knife fell to the ground next to both of them with a clatter. She dropped her hands and stared into his unblinking eyes.

He smiled, "I knew you couldn't do it."

"Shut the hell up!" Jade snapped. "I'm not a cold-blooded killer like you! I won't kill you no matter how much you deserve it!"

He rolled his eyes and slowly moved his hand, inching towards the knife. She noticed and quickly grabbed the knife before he could. "No! I'm not letting you have this after you just tried to kill me!"

"Smart choice," He laughed, "What's your name?"

You raised an eyebrow, "What kind of question is that?" He shrugged and her eyes rolled, "Jade. What about you?"

"Jeff," He responded, "Jeff The Killer," He added. The more Jade looked at him, the more she studied him. He had a muscular build. One that would only show if you hit the gym. He probably had many scars underneath on his pale skin. _'Wait. Why am I thinking about what he would look like without a shirt on?'_ She thought to herself. _'Although.. He doesn't look bad. He's not ugly,'_ Jade continued to think about it while staring at him. His smile looked good with his pale, white face and his eyes were a light, almost ice blue.

"What're you staring at?" He asked, not mean which surprised her considering he wasn't exactly the nicest guy on the planet.

"I don't know." She sat there, not sure what to do. She didn't want to leave him in case he tried to kill her again. And she didn't want him to follow her either because again. She didn't want him to kill her. "If I let you go will you kill me?"

Jeff bit his lip and narrowed his eyes in thought. It felt like he was sitting there for hours before he shook his head, "I won't kill you. As long as you help me."

"With what?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"As I was leaving my cabin in the woods for a kill, I didn't realize that there was someone watching. Unfortunately the cops know where I live so this is where you come in. I need a place to stay until I can find another hideout." Jeff looked into her eyes and waited for a response.

_'Should I let him? He might kill Jonathan or his parents. Maybe I could let him stay at my house... But... I don't trust him enough to let him stay there alone... I could always... Stay at the house. Tell Jonathan and his family I'm ready to go home...'_ Jade mentally argued with herself. After a minute of so she sighed, "Alright... You can stay... But! You can't steal anything or kill my friend or his family."

Jeff nodded. She pointed the knife at his throat, "You have to promise it and mean it! If I find out you broke the promise, I will kill you. I'm letting you live so just remember that."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, "You can't kill me even if you tried, but whatever." He raised his voice a bit so Jade could hear him clearly, "I promise not to steal anything and I will not kill your friend or his family." He sounded genuine so she rose to her feet. She held out her hand to help him up. He mumbled something under his breath about not needing help and stood up on his own.

They both went to his cabin, making sure not to be seen and grabbed his clothes. She led him to her house and he looked around the living room. He spun around and his eyes stopped on Jade. She called Jonathan and asked if he could bring a bag of clothes to her house. He started to ask questions, but she told him that she would explain everything when he got her house.

She sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Jeff sat down, "My friend Jonathan is coming. You can't kill him. He's the only one that will know about you and he won't tell anyone. I'll make sure he doesn't say anything or call the cops."

Jeff nodded even though he didn't look happy or convinced.

**I was expecting it to be longer... Sorry if it's not a good update. I'll attempt to make the next chapter longer. I hope it was okay. I know people can't have purple eyes, but in my world they can.**


End file.
